


pacifier

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Pacifiers, frank is an emotional little, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Little Frankie has a small crisis when he thinks he's lost his favorite pacifier.that's all





	pacifier

"Daddy," Frank calls, sounding urgent, _"Daddy?"_

Gerard jumps up from his seat on the couch, hurrying off to find his Little. He hears him bumping around in his bedroom, and quickly joins him in there.

"Sweetie? What's wrong, baby?"

Frankie looks worried and is searching frantically for something in his room, his hair messy and looking a little disheveled.

"Dada, can' find it," he murmurs, digging around under his bed.

"Can't find what, kitten?" he asks, kneeling down beside him. Frank whines softly, and Gerard hears the sound he makes when he's about to cry. "Hey... hey, honey, it's okay."

He gently rubs his shoulders, trying to comfort his baby boy.

"I lost it."

"Lost what?"

"My paci," Frankie whimpers, wiping at his eyes, "Th' blue one, wif the sparkles. I lost it."

Gee hushes him, holding him tight. "Shh... Daddy knows where it is, babydoll."

Frank turns to look up at his Daddy, his expression hopeful. Gee smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Where's it, Dada?" he asks.

"C'mere."

He stands up, and Frank follows quickly, toddling after him as they head towards the kitchen. Gerard walks over to the counter near the sink, and picks up the missing pacifier. Frankie's face lights up and he hurries over, smiling when he sees it's definitely the paci he had lost.

"Daddy took it while you were sleeping, so he could wash it. It's right here, baby," Gerard says softly.

Frank makes little grabbing gestures at it, and Gee gently pushes it into his mouth. He hums happily around it, and wraps his arms around his Daddy.

_"Mmm..."_

"I'm sorry if I worried you, kitten."

Frankie shakes his head. He noses at Gee's neck and exhales calmly.

"Though' I los' it, Dada."

Gerard smiles and presses another kiss to his Little's temple. "It's right _here!"_

He pokes at the paci in his mouth and Frank squeals, giggling as his Daddy squeezes him.

"Wanna watch cartoons, angel?"

Frankie nods, and soon toddles after him again, following him to the TV. He curls up on the sofa with his Daddy, then sighs. His paci was never missing, after all.


End file.
